Children with cerebral palsy can be helped to grow and develop more normally if one takes the time and patience to provide appropriate motor experiences that meet their needs and are motivating to the child. Children with cerebral palsy, due to brain damage, do not adequately move their bodies to perform motor functions. A motor development program initiated early enough in life can be beneficial in inhibiting abnormal postures and movement and promoting normal motor responses. When cerebral palsied children have severe motor impairments, they are often capable of maintaining only a prone, supine or propped sitting position. The prior art toys or devices, as used by normal children, are difficult for this type of child to handle since his motor abilities do not lend themselves to the use of these prior art devices. The art device that we are introducing is not only capable of handling the cerebral palsied child according to his motor development level, but it also provides for grasping in various positions for stability and hand development.